Mystery letters
by Sasukelove17
Summary: School is tough when you're a new student, and sometimes venting to random people can be a good thing... I'm bad at summeries... T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** This is my first multiple chapter fanfic, so please review. This just the prologue, other chapters will get longer.

* * *

_Today kinda sucks! My first day at a new school and people are avoiding me like the plague. Its not like I'm the only new girl at school today! There are four others! Hopefully I'll get some friends soon, but they won't be like my friends at my old school. I'll most likely just end up hanging with my dorks of brothers._

_Sorry about my ranting_

_-Oh so lonely_

_PS... you don't even need to be reading this, don't feel the need to sympathize._

It was right after lunch on the first day of school at Konoha High School. Temari had spent her lunch sitting alone, neither of her brothers was in her lunch class. So now she was sitting in her math class venting. She carefully folded up the note and slid it under the bar on the bottom of her desk. She used to talk to her friends about their plans this way back in Suna. She just needed so vent, so she really didn't expect anyone to find it.

* * *

_School is just so troublesome. Its not like I even learn anything new._

Shikamaru walked into his math class and took his usual seat, in the back where he could sleep. Now would have been the perfect time for a nap, but the world wasn't that nice. Naruto came bounding into the room, hyperactive as ever. Shikamaru slid down in his seat hoping the blond wouldn't notice him, but too late. He came running over and sat right down in the seat next to him. Today really wasn't his day.

"Oh my gosh dude! You're in one of my classes!"

Even though Naruto was one of his good friends, he still couldn't stand him sometimes. Lucky for him class started and he had to shut up. He shifted around in his chair, trying to get comfortable for his nap in class when his knee bumped into something. He had no idea what could be on the bottom of his desk. Normally it would be to troublesome, but he wanted to know now. He reached under and pulled out a small folded up piece of paper. He opened it up and began to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_I wouldn't exactly say that I'm an expert, but don't worry about meeting new people. It's always weird on the first day of school. You'll probably have a bunch of new friends by the end of the week. Being from Suna couldn't be that bad either. Everyone will think you're interesting because you're not from around here. As far as the other girls, try and make friends with the other new people. They're just as new as you. Not saying that you should listen to me, I could really care less about some random woman complaining about her life._

_-Your Secret Keeper_

'Well, this in gonna be a troublesome year. The first day of school and I find a random letter.'

Shikamaru folded up his new writing and put in back under the desk where he had found the other letter, then proceeded to take his nap.

* * *

"Dude, come on, school is over. We're hangin' out at my place tonight."

"Shut up Naruto."

Shikamaru slowly got up out of his seat and followed Naruto out of the room. He walked out of the school and found the rest of the guys talking to some new guys. One of them was pretty tall, with short, spiky, brown hair and the other was shorter with red hair. _I guess these guys will be new friends. _He and Naruto walked over to stand with the rest of the group. Kiba was deep in conversation with the brown haired guy, Neji was eying the red head suspiciously, and Naruto started talking to Sasuke when he walked up. Kiba stopped mid sentence to introduce them.

"This is Shikamaru and Naruto, and this is Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro is in my homeroom and Gaara is his brother."

Shikamaru could see how Kiba got along with Kankuro, they both had that skater look. Kankuro looked over his shoulder and must have seen someone come out of the school cause he started to yell.

"Come on Temari! We're gonna get home late and you KNOW dad hates it when we're late!"

He turned back to the rest of the guys and said goodbye and a girl, presumably the sister he yelled at, walked up. She was pretty cute. Not that he really cared, women were too troublesome to deal with. She had dirty blond hair tied up into four ponytails, and just enough make-up on to make her look beautiful. _Wait, what?_

She walked up to her brothers and they all left.

"Wow… she's hot!"

"Geez Kiba, you really think you should hit on their sister?"

At least Naruto was defending that girl, _what was her name, Temari?_ "Hey it wasn't like I was actually hitting on her! I just said she was hot!" There's Kiba for you.

"Ok, just shut up and lets go!"

* * *

"Come on Temari! We're gonna get home late and you KNOW dad hates it when we're late!"

Temari had just walked out of the high school and saw her brother yelling at her from across the schoolyard. Both Kankuro and Gaara were standing there waiting for her. She saw Kankuro say bye to a group of guys, _oh great_. Even her weird brother made some friends. She walked over to them and they all left together.

"So… how was your day?" _Kankuro making small talk is just weird._

"Fine, I see you made some friends. More than me."

"Well, we're all hanging out tomorrow after school, you can come with us?"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

The next morning, Temari got to the edge of the school before Kankuro and Gaara left to go talk to their new "friends". About half way up the path she saw a group of four girls. A very enthusiastic blond ran up to her, looking like she was about to bust.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" _Do I really want to know what she wants?_ "Well, I'm new this year, and we heard that you were too…"

"We?" What was she getting at?

She followed Ino over to the other girls that all had the same look on their faces as she did, "This is Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. We're all new this year." _Ok, that's kind of weird_, "So, we were just talking, and we all have kinda had trouble getting to know people, so we though we could all band together. Ya know? The five new girls."

Temari just looked at them, she thought it was a good idea, but didn't know if it would work out. Might as well give it a try. "Sure, I'm up for it."

"Cool!" Ino was very excited, _I will either really like this girl, or hate her._

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Sakura, the pink headed girl, squealed and pointed to a group of guys walking by. She looked over at them, they were the same guys that Kankuro and Gaara started hanging out with. They walked down the path to where they were, really close to the entrance of the school. The girls just thought that they would keep going, but they stopped right in front of them.

"Hello Hinata-sama."

"H-hi Neji-san." She stuttered, looking utterly shocked.

"So…" A scruffy looking skater started to talk to them, "I'm Kiba. Temari, right? Kankuro said something about maybe hanging out with us today."

She just looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Um…"

"Well, she was gonna hang out with us today, but the whole group of us could do something?"

_Smooth Ino._ The guys didn't seem to notice the obvious attempt to get them to hang out with her. Kiba responded, "Sure, we'll meet you guys out here after school."

With that they walked away.

The girls just stood there for a few seconds before Ino squealed, "OH MY GOSH TEMARI!!!!! I LOVE YOU!"

"What's the big deal? They're my brother's new friends."

"They are only like the hottest, coolest guys in school! We are so gonna be cool when people know we hang out with them!"

"I don't get what the big deal is, they're just normal guys."

"Just normal guys!" Sakura said, "They are so cute! And people will stop treating us like weirdos!"

There was a moments awkward pause when Hinata piped up, "W-well, I wouldn't think s-something like people thinking we're weird would be an issue now that we're friends."

"See! She's got the right idea! Yes, we should hang out with them, but it doesn't really matter… so now that that's settled, I got to get to class." With that, Temari turned to the door of the school and walked to her first class.

* * *

Temari walked into the lunchroom and looked around for a place to sit. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as the day before. She started to look for people and saw Kankuro and Gaara sitting over with the other guys and saw all the girls sitting a few tables over. She walked over to the girls and sat down.

"Ok, we so need to get together and do something about our clothes when we go hang out with the guys!"

"Ino," Tenten so nicely pointed out, "We're meeting them right after school. We won't have time to change!"

"Really, I'd think you would have realized that by now," Temari added.

"Well, whatever. We should still fix ourselves up."

"It's not even worth it for me, I have Gym 10th period. I'm gonna be gross either way."

"Wait, seriously?" Tenten asked, "Temari, you have 10th gym? So do I!"

"Really? That's so awesome! Gym is my favorite class, I can't wait until we start basketball!"

"Me Too!"

_This may be the start of a beautiful new friendship._ Temari and Tenten talked the rest of lunch, and walked to their next class together after saying bye to the others. Temari walked into the back of the class where she had been sitting yesterday. Almost as soon as she sat down class started and she was zoned out from the rest of the world. She shifted slightly in her chair when she remembered the note she left. She reached under her chair and pulled out the same piece of paper she had written on yesterday. She unfolded it, and saw another section of writing at the bottom.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I know its not the best writing, but I kinda just want to keep the story going. Thanks to the people that added this story the their alerts or reviewed, it made my day! (I know, I'm a dork)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- Sorry its been so long, I got a bit of writers block and haven't been able to come up with anything good. Thanks Puzzles of People for getting me back to writing!

**Chapter 3**

_Wait, someone actually found this? Good for you, cause you must just be a genius to have found it…but thanks. Yeah, things are going better… I guess. But things would be worlds better if my idiot brothers weren't having better luck than I am at this place. Well, I'll stop boring you with all of this stupid girly drama… oh god, this is stupid girly drama isn't it? I hate that! It could have been worse though. You could have never even found this and I would just be sitting here, bored out of my mind. Math is so stupid! Who doesn't already know this stuff! Good luck staying awake in class._

_-A little less lonely_

After folding up the note, she looked up at the teacher to see if she was missing anything. She wasn't. She already knew this stuff. How hard was this really? She laid her head down on the desk and dozed off to sleep. A painful 30 minutes later, the bell woke her up.

When she finally got to gym, Tenten was already there waiting for her, "Okay! I'm excited!"

Oh boy, what could she possible be so excited about, "Guess what?"

"What"

"Ok, we're actually starting basketball today!"

Wait, Seriously!"

"Yeah!"

"AWESOME!"

The two of them ran off to get changed, and couldn't wait to hit the courts. Even though it was cheesy, Temari couldn't help but think that this was the start of a beautiful new friendship.

Shikamaru strolled into his math class and sat down in his seat, and Naruto came right in after him. He settled right into his seat and was about to take his nap when he remembered the note. He reached under and pulled it out. As he unfolded it, Naruto looked over.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you actually have to pay attention this year then I'm screwed!"

"Just shut up and pay attention, I don't want to have to tutor you again."

"But I just want to know what you're reading!"

"Shut it, Naruto!"

Naruto started mumbling under his breath as he turned away and started listening to the teacher. Shikamaru read the note, slightly satisfied by the end. At least he wasn't talking to an idiot. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pen. Just as he was sitting up, he saw Naruto reach over and grab the letter off his desk. He sat up and reached over as fast as he could, but it was too late. Naruto was reading it with his evil grin plastered on his face.

"Awwww, does Shikamaru have a girlfriend?"

"This is so troublesome," he muttered more to himself than anyone in particular, "Just give it back."

He snatched it out of Naruto's hands and laid it down to start writing.

_I guess you could say I'm a genius… people always want me to tutor them, its just so troublesome. Why should I waste my time tutoring people if they don't get it anyway? But I guess it isn't their fault. I don't particularly like math, but there isn't anything wrong with it. It's just really easy, and another class to sleep in. I guess I don't really have a favorite class, but that doesn't matter either. Anyway, good to hear that things are looking up for you…_

_-Your Secret Keeper_

"Seriously dude, what are you doing?"

Shikamaru had just folded up the paper and put it back when Naruto looked over again, "Why do you care, you should be paying attention."

After 10th period, Tenten and Temari left the gym together to meet everyone else outside the school. When they got to the front doors, they saw almost everyone else already waiting there. Temari looked over at the guys, but walked over to the girls where they were standing.

"Ok, you were right Ino, they are gorgeous. Now are the times that I love school uniforms." The guys had to wear white button-up shirts, ties, black pants, and matching black jackets. The girls had to wear a white button-up shirt, with a similar black jacket, except they had a plaid shirt and knee socks. Now that school was over, the guys had taken off their jackets, and loosened their ties. The girls could practically see the heat coming off of them.

"Temari, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"You're just jealous cause you know you'll never be that hot." Gaara walked up next to her and she turned to meet him and stuck out her tongue.

The other girls just looked at the two of them in a state of shock, "Temari, how can you be so mean to someone you don't even know?!" Sakura piped in.

"What? You can't tell?" She said with a note of sarcasm, "If I just put on WAY too much eyeliner, I'd look exactly like him! Isn't that right baby brother?" She then proceeded to throw her arms around him and give him a huge hug. Gaara just stood there, less than amused. The other girls thought that he was about to kill her.

"Well, maybe if you didn't look like you just got out of bed, then yeah."

"Alright, it's not like we don't love watching brother sister insults, but we need to get going," Kiba and the other guys had walked over, "We're going over to Sasuke's house."

"ITACHI! Everyone's here so we're gonna be outside!" Everyone had just walked in to Sasuke's house top drop their stuff before going outside again. Sasuke lives alone with his older brother.

"Alright," There was no other reply from him.

"Well, there's my brother for you," Sasuke said to the majority of people that had never been to his house before.

"Sooooooooooooooooo, what do you guys want to do?" Naruto was jumping off the walls to do something.

"We can go hang out outside, maybe play some basket ball?" Neji suggested.

Everyone walked outside to the court outside, and the girls just flopped down on the grass in the yard.

"Hey, lets play two on two, it works pretty well on a small court." Naruto said to the other guys while dribbling the ball down court.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto went onto the court, while Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba sat down over by the girls. Temari's brothers had never been that interested in sports, and Kiba was much too interested in flirting with the girls. Temari looked over at Tenten and saw that same look of longing to play in her face too. Temari decided she was going to play anyway, too bad for them.

"Hey! Winner gets to play me and Tenten!"

There was a soft chuckle from some of the guys, "Sorry, but we would have too much of an advantage over you guys."

"Excuse Me!" She wasn't gonna take this, "We are perfectly capable of whipping your butts in basketball thank you very much! And we can do it in these stupid skirts!"

"Troublesome woman, alright you guys can play the winner."

Fifteen minutes later, Neji and Shikamaru came out the winners, "Alright, come on, girls."

Temari and Tenten got and walked over to the court, not without suspicion, "Don't you guys want to take a little breather," Tenten suggested, "You may get a little winded."

Temari smirked only to be met with Neji and Shikamaru rolling their eyes, "I think we'll be fine."

"Guys, I would take the break," Kankuro spoke up, "Temari is a beast a basketball."

"I think we'll take our chances."

"Your loss," Gaara muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later, Temari and Tenten were greeted by cheers from the girls. Even though Ino and Sakura couldn't pass up flirting a little, they paid attention to the game. Temari sat down next to Hinata, and looked up at Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked over to see a slightly shocked Neji, how had they lost so badly? Neji was watching Tenten walk over to the others on the grass. _Those girls are something else._

"You guys should have listened to my stupid brothers."

_Stupid Brothers_. Where had he heard that before?

**A/N- ** At least now we're getting into more of a story, not just pre-story stuff!


End file.
